f4wfandomcom-20200214-history
Withauthority
WITHAUTHORITY Has been exiled from The Empire since 2011 Has recieved the most stickied topics from The Mexican ever in the history of the board. (is a) DIPSHIT (and a) RACIST (+ a) rumored FEMALE Weighs only 150 pounds (as of 2006) according to himself, making him one of the smallest board members not named Bryan Alvarez. Had recently left the empire where everyone hated him. Then posted exclusively at The Torch where everyone hated him. Then returned to the empire where everyone hated him. To add to this, withauthority was recently exposed to be a women. It was all a work, bro. Here is her Myspace page Has confirmed via messages that she no longer follows the wrestling business in late 2007. Another one bites the dust. Bolted from the Torch after someone posted what was reportedly her myspace, adding fuel to the rumors that it actually was. Returned to The Empire in September 09. Departed the Empire after a long and drawn out Board Angle where Bryan Alvarez ignored a mailbag question sent to him by withauthority. In the ragin' climax of this angle, Bryan read part of withauthority's question on an episode of Wrestling Observer Radio but then suddenly stopped, went over some TNA news with Dave Meltzer, and then approximately 10 minutes later proceeded to read a question regarding the whereabouts of one Bunkhouse Buck. This offense so ENRAGED withauthority that he wrote a long and emotionally charged post in the radio section of THE BOARD~! for all (including 'dave') to see. The thread quickly became a hit with Board members from across the empire and has so far inspired a song played on the B&V show, an audio dramatization of withauthority's original post, and rumor has it, a future full on traveling stage production of the entire Withauthority Mailbag Saga that could be making the rounds at all the traditional metropolitan theaters around the globe, in the fall season of 2010. And perhaps the scariest part being that WithAuthority truely did quit the website and hasn't returned yet, meaning this was all 100% real. He can now be found lurking on the Pw Torch forums, leaving negative rep but never posting aside from replying to articles on the main page posted by Wade. The Torch has also coincidentally experienced a surge in mailbag questions immediatly after WithAuthority's departure from F4W. WithAuthority was last seen posting exclusively in the Torch VIP site 'reply to article' comment section. (true story) ---- The History Of WithAuthority Part 1 Let's begin with the name. The name either came from the name obscure WWF trading card game, or the trademark call of Vince McMahon when he was an announcer. Authority has never revealed this himself. We only know bits and pieces about WithAuthority’s pre message board history, and most of it is heresay. Authority has always billed himself as being from Philadelphia, and professed to be an old ECW fan despite the fact that if you go by his billed age (22), he would have been only 13 when the promotion CLOSED. He revealed that he was punked out by Sean Waltman as a youngster when Authority asked Waltman for an autograph. His early postings always talked frequently about a brother, who got Authority into wrestling, went to ECW shows, and once had an interesting encounter with Brian Pillman. Authority also claimed his brother once had sex with Missy Hyatt. Originally a seemingly mild mannered poster on the Torch forums from 2004, Authority joined F4W in mid 2005 and let loose, revealing himself to be a F4W hating, racist, sex addict, who somehow managed to make his postings on a destroyed laptop that was missing the majority of its buttons. It was also needed to be propped up, a task Authority apparently assigned to a Jesus statue which stood ominously above his screen, looking down at his postings. Authority once posted a picture of this after many requests from the F4W board. Withauthority began to cultivate a Pro Torch gimmick, where he was most known for kissing Wade Keller's gay ass while hating on Meltzer and Alvarez. Because he had a subscription to both websites, WithAuthority was able to post his banter on two message boards to two different audiences. This was most akin to Bret Hart's Pro-Canadian Gimmick. Though he was roundly hated in both territories, Authority played the babyface on the Torch, while he heeled on the F4W website establishment. In an odd turn of events, because off the Torch Websites self hatred of their own staff, WithAuthority began to get heat on the Torch, while he gained supporters on F4W for being anti establishment. Though he appeared closer and closer to a mental meltdown in each gramatically incorrect post, WithAuthority was on top of the internet wrestling world. He was the talk of (at least) two of the major wrestling websites on the internets. And then----Boom. ---- PART 2: COMING SOON! WHEN!? ---- Part 3: 1:01:04 1:01:04: http://theboard.f4wonline.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=85844 Authority strikes back: http://theboard.f4wonline.com/viewtopic.php?f=14&t=102356&start=0&hilit Authority ultimately won the war by taking back all of the money he ever spent on Alvarez and then some by illegally selling F4W member content for hundreds of dollars to ioffer.com marks. Authority is also suspected to this day as one of the main piraters of F4W/Observer content under one of his many alias'. Alvarez pursued legal action against the authoritative one but nothing ever amounted from it. As of 2011, withauthority was still banned not only from posting on the F4W/Observer message board, but from subscribing to the website. After months of inactivity on the Torch Forums, WithAuthority returned to posting on 4/11/11, and was banned in less than 24 hours for expressing his controversial opinions on the tragic death of Larry Sweeney. The ban was the sole action of moderator Sean Radican, who briefly debated with Authority before resorting to silencing him. Radican, possibly shaken by the first sign of life in his section on the Torch forums in many months, covered up his actions by deleting all evidence of the supposed bannable offense. This was not the first time Authority has been banned from the PWTorch forum during his tenure, and this ban is not expected to stick, due to Authority's longstanding relationship with the website, and Radican's overall lack of influence and pull. As of August 2011, the Torch's ban on Withauthority has yet to be listed. Now banned at both F4W and The Torch, Authority has effectively been blackballed from the two biggest wrestling websites in the IWC. ---- Here and there: Authority thinks MMA is “cool”, but groans when they “start going on about Fujahma and Shajero Otoh or whoever the japanese guys are” Not wanting to repute him, Authority never been mentioned by name by The Mexican on any his several radio shows. Once broke the story that Kevin Kelly thinks MMA is a work, but was never credited for this. In a world of over statements and exaggeration, WithAuthority prefers Wade Keller. WithAuthority's Revolt against Bryan Alvarez before his final depature from F4W over 1:01:04 http://tindeck.com/listen/qgno Category: People Mattpatt11 hates Category:Former Members of THE BOARD~! Category:Member Of The F4W Boom Period Category:Members Of The PWTorch Boom Period Category:1:01:04 Category:The Mailbag Screwjob